A Scarlett Shadow
by The Andromeda Rose
Summary: Behind the crimson eyes of an ebony hedgehog, the pale blue dress, and an Italian accent, is a past hidden and shrouded with horror, and secrets from mistakes, revenge and love - the burdens of scarlet-stained shadows of their past lives aboard A.R.K. Shadow, Maria, Dr Robotnik, Scarlett.
1. Chapter 1: An Italian-Born Rose

_**A Scarlett Shadow**_

_**By: The Andromeda Rose**_

**Chapter 1: An Italian Born Rose**

In _Roma,_ during the Summer of 1945, 15 June to be correct, an Italian girl was born to a poor couple after many years of not having children. This was their first, and only child. The girl had fiery red hair, and sapphire blue eyes-quite a different young lass she was, very, _very_ different…Her parents named her "Scarlatto," after her red hair, and her middle name "Rosa," so her name would be a sort of phrase: "Scarlatto Rosa," or "Scarlett Rose" in English.

Her grandfather was a man of high political place, the governor in Lazio. Her father was a just a leather worker. His father, her grandfather, had tried many times to get him to continue in the family's tradition of politics, but he wanted to live a life of a commoner, with the common people. This soon caused division in the family, and soon led to Scarlett's parents leaving the _bella citia di Roma,_ and to live in a tiny village just north of Rome. It was called _Viterbo._ Viterbo was a relatively small city back in the 40's, and its population was fair. Though, Scarlett wasn't born here, she's a Roman. She spent only two years of her life in Viterbo, then moved back to Rome with her parents after her grandfather died.

When her grandfather died, however, the Macioci family was literally split apart even more. Everyone had lost connection with one another. Her aunts and uncles lived in her grandparents' home until their parents died. They had nowhere to go, since their parents had encouraged them to stay home for a majority of their lives. Only four of the seven actually attempted to leave the family, but only two succeeded in it. They were constantly hounded about leaving the family and living out on their own, but they remained where they were. One of these children was Scarlett's father, Gianni Macioci.

Gianni was a fairly bull-headed young man, and he wouldn't take "no" for an answer-which is how Stella Quino, Scarlett's mother-came to marry Gianni.

Stella was fairly young when she married Gianni—almost eighteen years of age. Unfortunately, Gianni and Stella never had children during the first several years of their marriage. Shortly after their seventh anniversary, Stella had had a miscarriage, then two years later, she had Scarlatto Rosa Macioci, our Italian Rose on the 15th of June 1945. Gianni, of course, wanted a boy, but they couldn't, for Scarlett was their only child.

XXX

When Scarlett was about four years old, she heard her parents talking in their bedroom one early morning, about leaving for Switzerland to visit Stella's stepmother, who was dying. Now, Gianni and Stella's families are not very large, as most Italian families are, but they are very small, for many of their family had passed away from some sort of sickness, or of old age. The only ones left were Stella's stepmother, Gianni's mother about three brothers and sister on Stella's side. Even then, Stella's stepsister and stepbrothers could not take care of Scarlett for they had an illness of the mind which prevented them from doing so.

"We visit Gramama?" a red-headed four year old tugged on her mother's skirt, "To Gramama?" she repeated again in Italian (for it was the only language she knew at this time)

"Sí, Scarlatto, we visit Gramama tomorrow—we have the tickets to go immediately. Gianni! Gianni! Where are the tickets?" she searched the inside of her purse, "Here, Scarlatto, I packed your bags early this morning. Now go put them in the car!"

"Sí, Madre." the red headed girl picked up the two bags and carried them off to the family car with the help of her father.

"Stella! I found the tickets—we must leave immediately to catch the plane!"

"Buona! Buona, Gianni! Put Scarlatto in the car, I must get my necklace before I leave."

"Stella!" he lengthened his wife's name out in frustration, "Sbrigarsi, Stella! L'aeroplano—"

"Taci! I'm coming!" she rushed out of the house, attempting to put her necklace on.

"Cold in Switland?" the child barely managed to say "Switzerland" without her parents laughing heartily at her pronunciation.

"Sí, Scarlatto, it is very cold in Switzerland." her father turned around laughing, then kissed his child's cheek, "You'll need your Winter coat, Scarlatto. Mama brought it, no?"

"Sí, her coat is in the trunk."

"Buono! Now let's hurry and get to the airport!" he started up the family car and drove off into the vintage streets of Roma.

OOO

Mario paused, picturing a map of Lazio in his mind, "Wait, I thought you lived in Viterbo, Scarlett?"

"Sí,, Zio Mario, I did live in Viterbo. But I do not remember Viterbo as well as I do Roma. I was too young then, and we moved back when I was only a year or so old after Grandfather died."

"Ah, I know what you're talking about now."

"Sí, remember Mario, when we visited Lazio again after living in southern Italia for a while?"

"Sí, sí, I remember! We passed through Viterbo while looking for Zio Danieli!"  
"Corretto!" Luigi laughed, then turned to Scarlett, "Continue, per favore, Scarlatto?"

"Sí, padre, sí."

OOO

The Maciocis rushed into the airport, Signore Macioci almost pulling the little red head along behind as well as the family's luggage, "Scarlatto, stay here and hold and watch the luggage with Mama, per favore."

"Sí, Padre." the little one stood stoutly beside her mother while her father left to validate their plane tickets.

Several minutes later, her father came rushing back, grasped Mama's hand, and the luggage, "Come on dear, they're leaving in ten minutes!" he pulled the luggage along behind him, "Come along Scarlatto!" he held his hand out to his little daughter, drawing her up near him and her mother, "Hold onto Mama's skirt so we don't get lost, dear."

"Sí, Padre!" she immediately grasped her mother's skirt, and the trio left for the terminal.

The Macioci Family left as fast as they could to catch the airplane. However, Scarlett lost her grip on her mother's skirt when one traveller tripped and fell amidst the crowd, forcing the little Italian away from her family. However, this was not the worst that could have happened to Scarlett, for the airplane her parents boarded soon crashed while flying over the sea to Greece to pick up more passengers. In this crash, all of the passengers, including her parents, died.

This, was fortunate for the young one, for a year or so later, she met a scientist by the name of Professor Gerald Robotnik…


	2. Chapter 2: Wandering Italia

**Chapter 2: Wandering Italia**

**Two years later…**

A little Italian girl wandered through the alleys of Rome looking for her next meal. She peered into a trashcan behind a local café in hopes of finding some food that was not spoiled. The owner, unfortunately, was not fond of homeless children running around his alley. He would always chase Scarlett out of the alleyway and far from his café. But one of the chefs, Oliver, let the little one back into the alley, and always left food out for her to eat.

"Grazie, Oliver!" she hugged her friend once more before running off into the alleys before the owner came into the back to see what the commotion was about…only to find: Nothing.

Scarlett walked past a knick-knack store. She knew that there were always things that the store was throwing out—very valuable items that she could use, such as pocket knives, old blankets, and tin cans to store things in. Today, she found nothing. Perhaps she could find something on _Sabato,_ or Saturday? Maybe, or maybe not…she peeked inside the backdoor of the shop. There was a box ready to be thrown out later that week. She reached inside and pulled out a box of matches, then a little sack. She smiled, "Perfetto!" she dropped her belongings in the sack, then continued to pull out more useful items from the box. She found some valuable things in there that she knew she could trade with members of the homeless community.

"Piccolo ragazza! ("little girl") Drop those items immediatamente tu ladra!" ("immediately you thief") he ran towards the girl, grasping her by her arm.

"Ahi! Per favore! No, no!" she cried as she was being held up by her arm.

"Give me those immediately!"

"Ahi!" she cried once again in pain. Thrashing about in the man's grip, she managed to kick him, thus causing him to let go of her, and give her an opening to escape.

"Ragazza! Get back here!" he ran off after the girl, in a rage of revenge.

"Aiuto!" in the frenzy, Scarlett ran into one of the main streets of Rome, but collided into a middle-aged man carrying multiple boxes, "Ah, mi dispiace, signore!" ("Ah, I am sorry, sir!")

"Tu ladra!" he slapped the lass, then shook her violently, "Give me back that sack and everything in it!"

"Signore, per favore," she tugged at the man's pants, "Io sono non ladra di preziosi, ma di ciaparne!"

"Non ladra?"

"No. Di ciarparne! _Ciarpane!"_ she opened her sack to show the man that she had indeed taken only the things that the man had thrown away.

"Andarsene! ("Go away!") Leave her alone!" the man pushed Scarlett behind him to protect her from the Italian's fury, "The things she took are trash that you were going to throw out anyway!"

"Lei é un ladra!"

"Poppycock, you fool! Sí, capisco; lei é ladra, ma lei é non una ladra di oggetti preziosi! Ma di ciarpame!" ("Yes, I understand; she is a thief, but she is not a thief of valuables! But of trash!")

"Non so!"

"Andarsene! Immediatamente signore!" ("Go away! Immediately sir!")

"Non ti preoccupare, me ne vado!" ("Don't worry, I am leaving!")

"Good! You stingy old man!" he turned to face the girl, but found her gone, "Poor girl." he mused.

OOO

"Was that the Professor who defended you, Scarlett?" Sonic piped up.

"Sí, that was, Sonico. It was Professor Robotnik." she smiled watching the elderly hedgehog listening intently as he leaned (a teensy bit sleepily) against Kimberly.

"Wait…didn't you say that when Gerald turned around, you were gone?"

"Taci! You'll find out in a moment!"

OOO

The man picked up his boxes again, rummaging through them to make sure nothing had broken. He glanced up, looking around him to see if the red head was still around, "Piccolo ragazza? Rosso capelli?" he sighed when he couldn't find the child. Giving up, he secured the boxes in his hands and walked down the street once more, searching through the crowds of people to see if he could find a red headed Italian girl anywhere, however, he never suspected that the child would be following him during the next few days.

A few days passed, and Scarlett would follow the man all over Rome, examining everything he did, everything he bought from the stores—many of the things he bought were very peculiar indeed. At one store he ordered several different kinds of foods, like flour, sugar, water, spices, and other things used for baking and cooking. Scarlett took especial interest in all the flour he bought, and often wondered just how much pasta he was going to make with all of it! At another store, he took with him a set of glass cups, or something that looked like skinny cups and vases. Now one particular store Scarlett remembered quite well, for it stunk like filthy socks. She never could figure out what he wanted to get in _this_ store, but she surely hoped that she would never find out.

Later in the day, Scarlett followed the old man to a small restaurant by the dock. She stopped following him when he went inside, and wandered about the dock area looking for something to do while she waited to begin her stalking again. She eventually came across a group of orphan boys making mischief with the sailors there. She watched them cause an abundance of mischief, then decided to avoid them entirely to avoid drawing attention.

"Oy, little red head!" one of the boys caught sight of the girl, and started to run up to her, "Come over here and help us get this guy into some trouble with his captain."

"Not now. I'm waiting for someone."

"You're scared, lass?"

"No."

"Then come on." he pushed her along the dock to the rest of the group. Scarlett supposed she had some time and she promised herself she wouldn't make too much trouble.

"See that guy over there?" the leader of the group pointed to the younger sailor carrying crates onto the ship, "Distract him long enough so we can get in the ship's cargo. The leader of the sailors took our things away and we need them back."

"Your things?"

"Yeah! We had a whole pack of wood and cloth there for our tents."

"Hey, guys! That man's coming over!"

"Red, why'd you bring him along!"

"Come on guys! Scram before he gets here!" the leader grabbed 'Red's' arm so she could follow them to a temporary hiding spot.

"No you don't." the old man. The one Scarlett had been following this whole time. The Italian wondered how he found her, especially with these boys, "Red? Is that what you're called?" he grasped her hand, preventing her from running off.

"No, it's Macioci. Scarlatto Rosa Macioci."

"Come on guys! Let's get outta here!" the group of boys ran off to a safe distance and continued to watch from the alleys.

"You've been following me, haven't you, Scarlatto? Hoping to get something from me?"

"No! I don't want anything." she explained, "I like following you."

"Why is that?"

"I find you interesting." she piped up for a moment, then watched him curiously.

"Hmm. Well, now, you've been following me all day, is it? Aren't you hungry?"

"A little. But I can find scraps in the alleys."

"No, no. You come with me. I'll give you some _real_ food." he led her back across the dock and to the restaurant he entered earlier.

When his order came, he split half of his meal with her. He curiously watched as she hungrily ate the pasta, "Do you have a family?"

"No, signore."

"Scarlett, per favore," he shook his head, and held his hands up, "call me Professor Gerald. My name is Gerald Robotnik. I'm a researcher, professor, and scientist for G.U.N."

She cocked her head slightly, curiously listening, "G.U.N.?"

"Yes. The Guardian of United Nations." he confirmed. The Professor laid his fork down, continuing to watch as Scarlett ate.

"I've heard of them in newspapers." she added.

Gerald smiled, raising his fork once again, "They help keep our countries safe."

"They do." Scarlett smiled, then noticed the folder on the table, "What is that?"

"This?" he touched the folder, lifting the flap slightly, "It's my research."

"What about?"

"Animals."

"What kind of animals?"

"Echidnas, owls, mink, hedgehogs..."

"Do you have a pet?"

"Quite a few hedgehogs G.U.N. has given me for my research."

"Oh okay." she grabbed a napkin, wiping her face rather sloppily, "Are they nice?"

"The hedgehogs? Yes. Most of them are."

"Buona! I want to see them please!" she stood up in her chair, eagerly awaiting his answer.

"I'm sorry, Scarlett. Only the scientists and researchers are allowed to see them."

"Awww! No?"

"No." he scratched his chin thoughtfully, "I'll tell you what, we're having some animals – including hedgehogs - shipped in tomorrow morning. If you like, you can come see them before I leave and they're sent away again."

"Really?"

"Really." he laughed as Scarlett's saddened smiles turned into a large, excited grin, "No! You're leaving?"

"Tomorrow afternoon. I have to go back to my hotel in a little while. Would you like me to take you back to your orphanage?"

She thought for a moment about what he said. An orphanage. She's never been to one, she's always been out on her own, "I don't have an orphanage. I don't like them anyway."

"You don't? Why were do you sleep?"

"Anywhere." she pointed to her knapsack by her feet, "That's all of my stuff."

"Oh..." the Professor averted his gaze from the girl, "...I see."

"I'll see you tomorrow though!" she grabbed her knapsack, and hugged the man, "I need to go find somewhere to sleep. Goodnight Mr Gerald."

"Goodnight, Scarlett." he called after the retreating girl.

Late that evening, the Professor lay wide awake in his hotel bedroom, thinking about Scarlett, "She hasn't a home, a family, or an orphanage. Just the streets and what few friends she..." he sighed. He knew that the boys she met today were only acquaintances, and Scarlett would go on to wander the streets stealing food and supplies wherever she went from now on, "Like she always has."

He turned over onto his back, "She's quite agile and intelligent for her age." he noted, "She would make a wonderful scientist one day."

The next day, Gerald pulled out his suitcase and packed his clothes. He was to be at the dock and in the cargo ship this afternoon. When he arrive at the dock, he found Scarlett on the dock, waiting for him with the same boys. But he noticed that she and the boys were fighting over her knapsack. Some of the boys punched and kicked her, knocking her down, which caused her to drop the knapsack. With that, the leader snatched it up and the group took off.

"Scarlett! Are you okay?" the Professor ran up to her worriedly. She was holding her stomach and crying now, "Scarlett?" immediately upon seeing him, she rushed into his lab coat, burying her face in it. He hugged her, holding her close as he picked her up and carried her into the large cargo ship.

He walked down the narrow corridors, carrying the crying toddler until he reached the nursing station, "Nurse?"

"Yes? Is everything alright?" she noticed the girl, "What happened?"

"She's an orphan. We met the other day, and a few boys kicked her stomach to steal her knapsack."

"Oh, I so sorry, dear! Put her on the bed and we'll have a look at her."

"No, no." Scarlett held onto his neck, not wanting to be put down.

"Scarlatto, please, this lady is going to help your tummy ache." he sat on the bed with her in his lap. He lifted her chip up to look at him, "Can she look at your tummy?"

"I'm not going to hurt you, Scarlatto. I'm going to give you ice and medicine to make your tummy feel better."

"D'accordo." Scarlett allowed the nurse to slip the thermometre under her tongue, and after a short while, gave her medicine which put Scarlett to sleep.

Closing her notebook, the nurse turned back to the Professor, "Do you have any more information about her?"

"Well, she told me her parents are Giorgio? No...something like that that starts with a 'g' – and Stella Macioci. She was born here in Rome, and her parents moved from Rome to Viterbo for a year or two I believe. Her birthday was...something June 1945."

"Is that all you know about her?"

"As far as I know. She's only six years old. We can't expect her to have much history already or remember all that happened the past few years either."

"True..." the nurse looked to the sleeping girl beside Gerald, "How'd she lose her parents?"

He shrugged, this was something he honestly hadn't asked or knew about the girl, "I don't know. I never thought to ask."

She sighed, pitying the girl, "Professor, I'll keep an eye on her and send a report to G.U.N. so they may register her in the system."

"Okay. Thank you – it's much appreciated." he leaned toward Scarlett and hugged her before standing up, "I'll see you later, Scarlett. Take care of her for me."

"I will." she smiled warmly, "By the way, with Scarlett _not_ being registered in the medical system because she has no records, G.U.N. will make her new records."

"New records?" he asked, realising what would happen when they found out she has no one to go to, "But if she doesn't have any guardian she'll be sent to an orphanage." he put his hands up to his face in frustration.

"I know. The poor girl has no one to go to, and being sent to an orphanage–"

"I'll contact them" he interrupted, "and request to adopt her."

"She's far too much you can handle right now, Professor."

"Maybe." he brushed Scarlett's red bangs out of her face, "But I'm willing to take on another child." he smiled, It's been ages since mine married and moved away."

"Mmm..I see." the nurse turned toward her desk, and pulled out a notebook. After a few moments of flipping through the pages, she wrote something down and tore out a piece of paper, "Here. Contact the administrative office. They'll be able to direct you to where you need to go for the process of adoption through G.U.N." she smiled once more, "Good luck."


	3. Chapter 3: Mia Famiglia and ARK

**Chapter 3: Mia Famiglia and ARK**

An older gentleman sat behind a wooden desk. The G.U.N. cargo ship had set sail a few weeks ago and the papers for Gerald's adoption for Scarlett were being completed quickly as the Professor was a man of high status.

"Professor Robotnik, it's nice to meet an old friend once again." the man looked up from his paperwork.

"Same it is to you, Commander Grey!" the Professor approached the Commander easily, "This is Scarlett, the girl whom I wish to adopt."

"Ah! Scarlett! It's nice to meet you. I hope Gerald here has been telling some _good_ stories about me." he laughed heartily, "You know, Gerald. When I captured that airforce based with my crew of men." he elbowed the Professsor.

"Yes." she whispered.

"What?" he turned to the Professor.

"She's rather timid around new people." he gently grasped Scarlett's hand and pulled her from behind him and to his side.

"So I see." he chuckled, "As far as I can tell, Scarlett, Gerald wants you to be a part of his family and you want him to be a part of yours, is that right?"

"Sì."

"Well, then, I have your adoption papers right here. Professor, may I have you sign right here?"

"Of course. However, before I sign, Scarlett wants to keep her maiden name. Is that possible to do so?"

"Yes! Yes." he scribbled out what the Professor supposed to be his last name next to Scarlett's would-be name, and wrote in her Italian name, Macioci, "Here you are."

"Wonderful!"

"Well." Gerald and Scarlett walked heartily from Commander Grey's office, "How about that, mio Scarlatto?"

"Buona, Professor." she ran up ahead of him toward the elevator.

"Scarlatto, you don't _have_ to call me that you know."

"Sì...I like 'Professor,' for now, padre." she grinned mischievously at the man as he laughed once more, "Where to?"

"Home."


End file.
